Soul of Fire
by MoonRose91
Summary: Entei thinks back on the one human who stayed with him from childhood till death, long ago. From present to past, he continues to think back, reliving those times within his mind, of a child with a Soul of Fire. rating may go up
1. Memories

Pokemon- Soul of Fire

Summary- Entei thinks back on the one human who stayed with him from childhood till death, long ago.

Warnings- OC, some OOCness…maybe, and has no set time period, so sort-of timeless

Chapter One- Memories

Entei stood over his domain, grand mane flowing back before he slowly settled on the ground, his grave face that seemed so serious. It had always been serious, however, even when he had been with the one human who had stayed with him for a majority of her life; childhood to death.

An early death, if he wanted to think about, which he always did when he had nothing else to speak of.

"Endellion," he whispered out softly and his eyes dimmed slightly as he thought back into the years, when he had been greatly respected…as well as feared.

Back before there were Pokeballs and everyone lived in peace with the other. Where Pokemon just worked with people, instead of being servant to them, and people needed Pokemon to survive in a world that was harsher then anything.

When he had been considered more then just a prize to any Trainer that thought a Pokeball could hold him.

He thought about Endellion and his thoughts drifted farther, to that day in the woods.

His paws hit the soft ground as he walked through the early morning dew that was the forest. The humans were in their small village and he had kept the boarder free of dangers that he knew the humans couldn't handle.

He stopped as he heard crying and turned sharply before suddenly taking off toward the sound. His great bulk moved quite quickly for his size and he stopped suddenly when he saw the small child. "What is wrong little one?" he called quietly, pulling into the shade.

The small child with the pale skin and dark red hair looked up, then looked around, in her too big clothes. She was swamped and she looked cold…as well as frightened. "Mommy disappeared. She said she heard Daddy and left," she whimpered out softly.

Entei immediately growled deeply and she whimpered fearfully.

He stopped and she looked around. "Who's there?" she whimpered out and Entei sighed quietly.

"I am…a friend," he called back and she slowly got stood up.

He winched a little as he saw how she was from poverty. He looked around, but realized the more…child-friendly Pokemon were staying clear. They would do nothing until he said something and he let out a soft sigh before coming forward.

She turned around, green eyes staring at him as he came forward. He looked at her as she stared at him in open surprise and awe before she stumbled forward. He stood stone still as she buried herself into the fur that covered his chest, barely reaching there, and she snuggled more into the warmth that he naturally radiated. "You're really warm," she mumbled.

"That is because I am Entei," he responded deep in his chest, which caused her to giggle.

He looked down at that and she looked up at him. "I'm Endellion," she responded quietly and he let out a low sigh.

Suddenly he shifted and gently nosed her. "Come. Can you climb onto my back?" he inquired softly.

She only responded by doing the action and he looked around before suddenly roaring so loudly that the villagers below cowered away from her. "Any who touch this child with intention to harm shall feel my wrath! The fiery wrath of Entei!" he snarled out.

He then turned and with a quick 'hold on tight', he began to rush away, his paws covering the ground faster then anything.

Entei suddenly startled out of his memories as he heard one of those he aided calling his name. He looked around, but soon found it was only an echo and he was no longer being called for.

He sometimes hated his domain. Memories found him to easily in there.

End Chapter One


	2. A Blaze of Rage

A/N- Sorry, I forgot this. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, this would so be a season or something.

Chapter Two- A Blaze of Rage

Entei had gone to a different part of his realm in hopes of shaking away the memories. He did not like having them, especially when he had nothing to distract him anymore. No more villages that needed protecting and his forest, where he had once lived near that grand volcano, no longer existed, but had long since been destroyed for a human city.

He let out a growl and it slowly built to a roar, his flames bursting out, slowly eroding away the rock he was standing on until it was just a pillar. He slowly lowered himself back down and as the blaze danced across his sight, he remembered Endellion in more detail.

He did not intend to keep her, but she was cold and he was warm, so she stayed with him. It was deductive reasoning, but he would talk to some of the Growlithe or Arcanines from the village about who her family was tomorrow if he could.

If she would let him go that is.

He looked down at the girl who was curled up right behind his front legs, into his side in a way. She was curled up tightly and he was partially curled around her, keeping her warm as the night grew darker.

She had spent the day on his back, meeting the Pokemon that would watch her tomorrow…hopefully.

He let out a low growl as the sound of an approaching Pokemon and stopped when he saw an Umbreon come forth. He knew of a family of Eeveelutions lived around these parts, but had not actually seen them. "Greetings Entei," Umbreon greeted softly with a slight bow of his head.

Entei only looked at him and the Umbreon let out a soft sigh. "My family and I wish to extend a helping paw, if it were. You need someone to watch the child, and my family will be glad to aid you," he stated and Entei gave him a look.

"Why?" Entei rumbled out and she snuggled closer, disappearing into his fur more.

It actually wasn't that hard, since she almost seemed to blend into his side, despite having red hair. "She cannot come with you when you go talk to the pets," Umbreon stated and flicked his tail before disappearing into the shadows.

"Call for Espeon if you want us," was the parting voice before he was gone.

Entei growled and hunkered down before drifting off into a doze, subconsciously keeping the child close to himself. She happily snuggled closer to him and he let out a low sigh in his sleep.

As the moon rose high in the sky, the Pokemon of the night began to drift out. They kept clear of the slumbering Entei and his unknowing charge, though quite a few Ghost Pokemon drifted towards them.

Each Pokemon wanted a view of the child that Entei had threatened his wrath if harm came to her. She shifted under his protective leg and the Pokemon scatter, afraid she would awake, then bring Entei's wrath upon them.

Of course, they soon stopped being skittish when she did, in fact wake up in the late night, snuggling against Entei's side. She watched the Pokemon and a few even came up close to look at her. A Houndoom was the most obvious, with her Houndour puppies rushing around her feet to stare at the human child next to the powerful Entei.

She shifted and looked over at them before slowly falling back to sleep, curled up tightly against his side.

She was still asleep the next morning, but Entei was awake to stare at the presents that had been left by the more family oriented Pokemon. Berries were there for her to eat and there was even a blanket that had obviously been stolen.

Slowly, the Fire King gently nosed her awake before silently calling out for Espeon. He would take any help he could get.

Entei let out another loud roar as he leapt off the top of his self-made pillar before taking off, trying to outrun his memories. He didn't want to think about Endellion.

~End Chapter Two~


	3. Contemplation

A/N- Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Contemplation

Entei sunk down slowly as he gave up, deciding to just relive the memories and get over it.

Entei left her in the capable paws of the Eeveelution family (which included quite a large amount of Eevees) before going toward the village. He stalked along the edge, waiting for one of the dog-like Pokemon. They had a bizarre amount of information in their minds and were able to hear a lot of things about the people.

Finally, a Growlithe was able to come up to where Entei paced in annoyance. "Well?" he asked, since he knew the rumor mill from the top of the volcano to the pets spread about the girl that clung to the great Legendary.

"She's the daughter of a nobody and a dead father. They weren't married and when her father died, they kicked the pair out. Two nights ago, when you found her, she went over the deep end. The mother is still down there, but they think the girl is dead…and if she were to appear alive…she would just be kicked out again," the Growlithe barked out.

It took awhile for Entei to take in the bright pink bow around the neck to realize this was the pet, Momo, who lay at the village leader's feet. "I…see," he said and nodded before leaping up, away.

He began to rush back to where she was, thinking about how she was all alone. He suddenly stopped as he heard laughter and waited. "It's Glaceon's turn to seek!" Endellion called out and he peered through to watch.

It was obvious Espeon and Umbreon were acting as the parents, or were being the safe bases, since they sat, unmoving, next to each other. The rest began to run around as Glaceon began to count. Entei didn't move as the game continued.

Flareon was caught next and he just watched for the next ten minutes before disappearing off to check around the forest. He stayed away for awhile, making sure the place he called home was safe.

Despite being a wanderer at heart, he rarely travelled from the volcano where he had been born. He shifted as he stared out across the valley, the village, before turning and rushing back to the clearing that held the small child.

He slowly entered to see that the Eeveelutions were preparing a bath for all of the children, using a combination of their powers to complete the process. Vaporeon was filling up a psychically held together tub of leaves, while Umbreon slowly bonded them together and Flareon focused on heating it up without setting the actual leaves on fire, if the way Leafeon was glaring at him was any indication.

Of it all, it was Jolteon who was distracting the children, including Endellion. "Greetings Entei," Umbreon mumbled sleepily, stating he was not used to being awake right now.

"Entei!" Endellion squealed and ran over to him, hugging him happily.

"Some of the other Pokemon went down to the village and…earned some things that would be good for the child," Espeon stated simply.

Entei often wondered how these Pokemon didn't get in trouble, if the fact that when humans did get lost in the woods, they often stole things for those lost. Well…the kinder ones did. The rest tricked them and tormented them while chasing them about, keeping them in fear.

He didn't question it too far though, just looked down at the girl who was staring up at him. There was still no fear in her face and he let out low grumble in his chest, which made her giggle softly. He gently leaned down and nosed her toward the others that were being dumped into the leaf bath. "Up you go," he stated and he then moved away, leaving her in the capable paws of the rambunctious family.

She happily complied and with a giggle was in the tub, playing with the Eevees. Umbreon followed Entei over and curled up in the shade. "She's a nice girl…not at all like the humans down below," Umbreon mumbled, going to sleep.

By the time bath time was over, Endellion was more then ready to eat. She was dried off by Flareon and she dressed herself in her new clothes. She was smiling and Jolteon actually helped to fry some of the berries for her to eat, though he did the same with the other Eevees.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, the family left, though the child was still wide awake. Entei slowly leaned down and looked over. "Do you wish to come with me?" he asked and she nodded happily before climbing up onto his back.

She buried herself a little into his thick fur and he took of, his great body covering ground faster then most would think possible. Taking great bounds, he was soon far above the valley, above the village, and he looked down. The wind picked up around them and she looked around, then down. She squeaked as she saw the village far below and soon Entei was bounding back down, his paws finding the oddest of places to run down.

He skirted across the edge of the village, a flicker of fur, and a he ran back up, toward the peek of the volcano. He leaped over edge and skimmed across the lava, eliciting loud, happy, squealing, laughter from the girl on his back. He suddenly leaped up and out of the volcano, moving faster then before as he ran toward the edge of the lake before skimming near where the water met the shore.

He suddenly leaped up and landed on the rock that over looked the lake while Endellion giggled on his back. She buried her hands into his warm fur as the cold air that belonged to the lake brushed across them. She leaned farther into his fur, absorbing the warmth before he slowly turned and began to bound away, the girl giggling on his back.

Entei shifted as he stood up and began to bound away to think some more. He remembered how they never went near the village again. In fact, Entei had made sure she never even went near humans again, or if she did, she was out of their sight before anything bad could happen to her.

He suddenly stopped as he overlooked a human city, the lights glaring up at him. He let out a low growl at the city and he turned suddenly away before letting out a loud roar.

He heard the people below crying out in fear of the sound and he suddenly seemed to feel guilty. With a shake of his mane, he rushed away. His anger would be better served within his domain, of the rocky place where no person really ventured forth.

The Fire Emperor slowly lay down and looked out. Memories would trouble him another time, though not for now.

~End Chapter Three~


	4. A Brief Meeting

Chapter Four- A Brief Meeting

Entei looked up as he sensed the approach of another and he looked up before narrowing his eyes at Suicune, who was the one who approached him before slowly standing up. "If you wished to speak, why did you just not reach out across the space and time to do so?" Entei asked, slowly padding off, though Suicune quickly caught up with him, walking next to him.

"You do not have to get testy with me Entei. Just because it is the anniversary of Endellion's de-…" she began to retort, but was cut off with a fearsome snarl.

"Don't speak of her!"

The pair were suddenly faced off, Fire against Water, before Entei suddenly turned away, continuing on. "It's been years. I know you are still hurting, but maybe…you should let go," Suicune stated and was gone with a freezing breeze of North wind before Entei could retort.

He let out a low growl before letting out a huff. He was allowed his time to remember and grieve before letting it go for another year. But, the Water King (or Queen, since the voice always sounded feminine to him) lead to another memory of Endellion, only a few years after he had found her.

Entei carried Endellion through the forest. He breathed in deeply as he felt Endellion bury her hands into his fur. He stepped carefully and slowly began to pick up speed. She let out a laugh as he began to rush through the trees, quickly moving into great bounds that covered miles in breathes. He let out his own version of a laugh as Endellion began to encourage speed.

He kept his pace however, refusing to go any faster with his precious cargo. Endellion laughed and Entei began to slow as he came out of the forest that was part of his domain. Entei paused when he saw the great lake spread before them and Endellion leaned over his shoulder. "Wow…I've never seen such a big body of water before!" she exclaimed.

"It is mine," a very feminine voice stated and the pair looked over as Suicuine carefully jumped down from her perch on the rocks to greet them.

She walked easily up to Entei and greeted him privately before looking up at Endellion. "And whom might you be?" Suicuine questioned.

"I'm Endellion, Entei's charge," Endellion answered.

"Entei has spoken warmly of you," Suicuine commented and backed away.

Endellion grinned and Entei carefully leaned down so she could feel the grass. Her dress fell to her bare ankles as she moved and began to walk around while Entei watched her from where he lay. Suicuine was busy bounding around, acting more flighty then Celebi. "Where is Celebi anyway?" Entei asked suddenly.

"Here or there," Suicuine responded, landing in front of Entei before she joined him to watch Endellion.

Some of the Water types were now becoming interested in her, darting around. A Goldeen in particular was trying to entice the girl to swim with them. Endellion briefly looked over her shoulder and Entei nodded briefly. She squealed and pulled off her dress to reveal a cloth shirt and pants for her to swim in.

As she dove in, Suicuine focused on Entei. "A human child?" she questioned and Entei ignored the question.

"I'll watch her while you patrol then," Suicuine stated and Entei stood up with a huff before he walked over to the water's edge.

"I'll be back," he told Endellion before he bound away.

Suicuine then wandered over and sunk into the water. She swam next to Endellion and soon the pair were swimming together. However, Suicuine didn't try to bond with Endellion, beyond friendship. As the day slowly wore on, Suicuine showed Endellion the secrets of the lake area that was Suicuine's, just like that volcano was Entei's, the forest Celebi's and the plains Raikou's. Suicuine explained the balance they played in this part of the world, and this part alone.

Endellion was about to ask why when Entei returned. Immediately, she left Suicuine's side and ran over to Entei. He greeted her gently and knelt down so she could get back up onto his back, her dress skirt hiking up around her knees. "Bye Suicuine!" she called and then leaned into Entei's fur before they took off.

Suicuine didn't twitch as Celebi drifted down next to her. Celebi sighed sadly and let out a low chirp. "I don't need the gift of future sight to foresee the loss," Suicuine murmured and began to walk on the water.

Celebi trilled sadly and zipped off through the forest, where all four lived. Entei made no sign he had overheard them. Endellion then asked if they could skirt across the volcano and he let out a low chuckle before racing up to his volcano.

Entei turned away and stepped forward. The ash flew up around his paws and he looked up to see he had come to the volcano…his volcano. Where he, Raikou, Suicuine, and Celebi had once all lived. Now…they were wanderers, to protect Celebi. Suicuine was the main protector, but that was because it was more natural for a forest to be around water.

He shook his head and watched his volcano get ready to erupt. It hadn't done so in a very long time. Maybe it was because of his roar. He continued to walk along, not noticing how it wasn't just his paws that kicked up the ash. It was also disturbed by silent tears the fell without fail.

This volcano hadn't erupted since Endellion's death.

~End Chapter Four~

A/N – To all my faithful readers; sorry for taking forever. To those who wanted me to continue; the hard part was decided where this should end. I've decided that either the next chapter or the chapter after will be the last.


End file.
